Final Destination: Viva La Death
by Monobu
Summary: Meet Garfield "Gar" Pale, he was just heading on a vacation with his sister to Las Vegas, and they got so close, just needed to cross the Hoover Dam, too bad Gar had to have a premonition that the dam would flood over and kill everyone on it. Now him and the twelve other survivors have to band together after death starts hunting them down one by one. Man, what a crummy vacation.


Final Destination: Viva La Death

**Chapter 1: Storm Rolling In.**

Gar (Garfield) Pale let out a shout of joy. Today was the first day on his vacation in Vegas, and he had just finished packing his backs into the back of his yellow beetle. Sure the car was small and strange looking, but it matched Gar, who stood at only 4ft7 and was built like a stick, except much paler and with a mess of shaggy brown hair. Even the outfit he was wearing matched his car, a sunny yellow tee-shirt with a pair of black glasses on it and blue jeans with sandals. Gar slammed the door of his car and climbed into the driver's seat and closing the door.

As he buckled in, Gar felt the stare and looked over at his much, much, much better looking sister. Whenever he looked at his sister Lizzie, Gar thought "How can a girl like her be my sister?" and it wasn't without warrant. Unlike Gar, Lizzie was tall, well built, and good looking with blonde hair and blue eyes, although she shared her brothers fashion sense as she wore a pink sundress with a moustache on it.

"Are you finally ready Garfield?" Lizzie asked, using his full name to spite him. "I am indeed, Lizard" Gar replied, using his nickname for her, Lizard. "Well then let's go, Las Vegas won't wait for us" Lizzie chimed, punching Gar in the arm. "We'll I highly doubt it's gonna get up and leave" Gar replied as he started the car.

**1 hour later.**

From Gar's home, Las Vegas was a good distance away, but after an hour he was in sight of the Hoover Dam, however also by this time, it start raining, quite badly. "I'm surprised Hoover Dam is still open" Lizzie stated "Doesn't seem safe" "Oh, if it wasn't safe they would of closed it" Gar replied, slowly moving forward along with traffic. However as Gar moved forward, the car next to him, a blue mustang, didn't and its driver, a rather tough looking guy with plenty of muscles, honked his horn in protest at the car in front of him, a mini-van. Inside the mini-van, the driver, a older man with grey hair, rubbed his head while his passengers, a woman a bit younger than him with blonde hair who sat next to him, a middle aged woman with blonde hair, wearing a suit who sat behind the driver and a teenager with black hair next to her.

A few cars ahead, two people sat in a red convertible. The driver was a young adult with red hair and the belly of a 50 year old. His passenger, a somewhat older woman with blonde hair and too much make-up, had her arms crossed and looked away from the driver as he pulled out a flask and took a swig. Three car down, in a silver coup, where two young woman. The driver looked like a librarian almost and her dark skinned passenger looked like a cheerleader. Next to the coup was a dark blue Ford, and its driver, a dark skinned man with plenty of muscle, looked forward with a blank face at the purple van in front of him. The van was defiantly for a company or something, but the words on the side were to worn out to identify the driver, a young man dressed like a wizard.

After some time, a having to get stopped for a vehicle check, Gar made it to the halfway mark of the bridge, and by now it was really storming. "I don't feel safe being on a dam during a storm" Lizzie stated, nervous "Well, how about I turn on the radio" Gar suggested before turning the radio on.

"_Lift me up, keep me from drowning again_

_Downpour on my soul_

_Splashing in the ocean, I'm losing control_

_Dark sky all around_

_Can't feel my feet touching the ground_

_But if I can't swim after forty days"_

Gar quickly turned off the radio "Okay maybe no radio, but still relax, its f" Gar started, when suddenly something slammed into his car. Looking towards the source, Gar saw a middle aged man, dressed as a construction worker gesturing him to roll down his window. Confused, Gar rolled down his window "Hey man, what is it" Gar asked. "You have to go, we have a flash flood warning" The man stated, however the rain made it hard to hear "What?" Gar asked, not understanding "You have to….shiit" The man started to reply, but a look of horror washed over him and he ran, leaving Gar confused.

"What was with him?" Gar stated, turning towards his sister, who was staring out the window in horror at something. Confused, Gar leaned over to see what she saw, and horror washed over him like the man before, it was a flood. Water was already splashing onto the dam and people were ditching their cars and running to the closest way off the dam, some unfortunately, getting knocked down by the water, or pulled off the dam. Acting fast, Lizzie and Gar exited the car and ran forward. Nearby was the driver of the minivan and his passengers. The four dangerously close to the side of the dam, and behind them, several people were washed over the edge by water. The woman was leading the four and as she did, she looked back to make sure the others were ok, however the others saw in horror the car that had lost control. The woman turned around just in time to be smashed into by the car which promptly drove off the dam. The others screamed in terror, but soon all three were silenced as water smashed into them and sent them over the side.

As chaos ensued, the man with the belly ran towards safety, with the woman behind him. However as the flooding grew worse, the woman was knocked over and she started sliding towards the edge. Looking at the woman for a second, the guy shook his head and continued running; however he was quickly knocked down by driftwood and before he could even get up another piece of driftwood smashed into his head, and sandwiched it between the wood and a car tire. Bits of brain and blood flowed past the woman as she struggled to keep her grip of the side of the dam. Like her, the driver and girl from the minivan also hang on for their lives, but the girl is taken out when another person slides off the side and knocks into her. The driver upon seeing this, lets out a cry and lets go, the three smash into the side of the dam and tumble all the way down. The woman screams at this sight and starts to pull herself up, but as she gets her head over the side, a wave of water smashes into her and sends her flying back.

Far ahead on the dam, closing near the end, the worker from before smiles as he nears safety, but as he is almost there, a truck holding metal pipes is knocked over by the water and the pipes tumble onto the road. The man freezes in terror seconds before the pipes smash into him, crushing him into oil tanker. Still alive, the man screams in pain as a pipe has lodged itself through his waist and into the container of oil. Oil starts leaking from the pipe and hits the water in large amounts. As people run by, lightning strikes, and the oil is ignited. Farther back, heading to the other end are the two girls, the muscular man and the wizard. The four turn towards the explosion as the sound of it fills the air. After looking for a second, the four start running to the end again, but the girl who looks like a librarian doesn't go far as a jagged piece of pipe which was launched by the explosion, lands on her and impales her through the back. The other girl screams at this, but she is quickly swept away but a sudden rise in the water. The two guys manage to climb on the roof of a car and look in horror as the girl tumbles down the side of the dam.

The two men then start hoping from car to car, but as the muscular man leaps between two cars, a downed tree floats onto the dam and slams into him, the jagged wood impaling the man before he and the tree go over the side. The wizard keeps going and leaps from one car, only to land on a convertible. His legs go through the fabric roof and as he tries to remove himself, the wizard spots more downed tree's heading towards the dam. The wizard struggles to free himself but he is unable to and a tree smashes into the car, knocking it and the man off the dam. The car smashes into the side of the dam and the roof caves in, along with the man's body.

At this time, Gar and Lizzie are also hoping from car to car and with them is the tough looking guy. The trio soon near the sight of the explosion and Gar screams in horror as there are no cars to jump to, but then Lizzie screams and Gar looks to see at what, and screams to. FLASH FLOOD. A large wave of water was heading towards the dam. Panicking, the tough guy jumps off the car and tries to swim to safety, but the current is too much and he is washed off the side. As the wave draws near, Gar and Lizzie hug each other and wait for death…but it never comes.

"GAR! WAKE UP!" Lizzie yells, still sitting in the yellow beetle. Gar snaps out of whatever he was in and looks around, he is still driving; he is almost at the start of the dam. "LIZZIE…WE CAN'T GO ON THE DAM!" Gar yells, quickly unbuckling. "Gar, what the hell are you talking about?" Lizzie cries in confusion. "I..I DON'T KNOW..I SAW US ON THE DAM, THEN IT SYTARTED TO FLOOD, EVERYONE WAS DYING, WE CAN'T GO" Gar yells as he gets out of his car. Lizzie, seeing this get out to "GAR GET IN THE CAR!" she yells.

"HEY LADY SHUT UP" yells the tough man from his car, accidently stepping on the gas and driving into the minivan. As the cars collide, the driver of the minivan gets out of his car and starts yelling. Soon, fighting starts and a worker runs over to stop it. In the convertible, the man and woman look back "Hey..I think those people need help" The woman states and before the man can protest she leaves the car, forcing the man to follower her. In the coup, the two girls also get out of the car and run over to help, letting other cars drive around them. The muscular man and wizard also step out of their cars to see what's going on, letting others pass them. "SHUT UP MAN, YOU NEED TO CLOSE THE DAM, THERE'S GOING TO BE A FLOOD!" Gar yells at the worker, who reveals his name to be George "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" yells the tough man and the guy with the belly "I SAW IT, I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT I SAW THE FUCKING DAM FLOOD AND…FUCK EVERYONE ON IT DIED" Gar yells. As the yelling goes on, others drive past and onto the dam, then it happens. A large wave of water smashes into the dam, wiping most of the cars off as those not on it watch in horror.

Gar looks in shock, when his radio suddenly comes on.

"My world is a flood

Slowly I become one with the mud

But if I can't swim after forty days

And my mind is crushed by the crashing waves"

"OH GOD! TURN THAT RADIO OFF!" Yells the woman in the minivan and hearing her, Lizzie runs over to the car and opens the door, just as lightning strikes. Lizzie's body is light aflame and Gar screams in horror as his sister's flaming body slumps over, the smell of smoke, burning flesh and hair fill the air…and the fucking radio keeps playing.


End file.
